


Of Monster Battles and Bonds

by Izzu



Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトル | Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトルNEO | Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Never Ending Odyssey, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the three great monsters, Rei was not just any other master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gomora - First Encounter

He could not remember anything from the time before. Yet, there were these knowledge already existing in his mind. Words... languages, somehow without any real explanation, he could understand them. Even though he had been travelling alone, he had spoken to himself using this language; these words used by the humans. Oh yes, he knew those other creatures were humans... yet, his own appearance were similar to them. Was he... human as well?  
  
He had no memories of the past, not even his own name. The only thing he knew was that he needed to fight. That was the only way he could become stronger. That was what the voice inside his head had told him anyway.  
  
xxx  
  
For a gigantic monster like it, it was hard to believe it would allow itself to be controlled by a human-like creature like Raymon. Oh yes, Gomora knew all along that his master was named Raymon. Even if he himself could not remember it.  
  
It was an unlikely encounter. Gomora had been resting inside one of its underground burrows while waiting for signs of any prey. It just happened that it had stuck its head out when Raymon stumbled towards it. If he had behaved like any other humans it had encountered before—the ones that would immediately attack it they moment they saw it—Gomora would have finished him off right away. But Raymon was not like those other humans, despite his appearance. He had stared at it as if it was the first time he had seen creatures like Gomora. Raymon had stayed near its burrow ever since, perhaps because he was alone yet never tried to approach Gomora again. That caught its interest so despite little Raymon did not try to interact with it anymore, Gomora made no attempt to leave the place.  
  
One day Gomora woke up to find little Raymon not around. It rose immediately to search for him. Hearing Peguila's cry not far from it, Gomora hurried towards the source of the sound. Indeed, there he was... little Raymon being cornered by Peguila. Little Raymon was already injured badly yet he continued attacking Peguila, even if it did no effect on the ice monster. Gomora recalled Raymon having a strong smell of blood on him when it first saw him, his own. So this was what Raymon had been doing before, attacking monsters... yet when they first met, Raymon did not attack Gomora.  
  
Perhaps it was because of that, Gomora had tackled Peguila in order to protect little Reimon. Perhaps because they had been together for a while, that Gomora had grown fond of the little youngling.  
  
Gomora made a swipe towards Peguila's neck before swinging its tail towards the creature. Suddenly Gomora felt a strange sensation of power as it heard little Raymon shouted at it.  
  
"Gomora! Use your Super Shockwave to finish him off!"  
  
For some reason, Gomora followed that command. As expected, that attack successfully defeated the other monster. Without warning, strange lights surrounded Gomora as it entered a device that suddenly materialized on Raymon's hand.  
  
Suddenly Gomora received a new master. Yet, it was not something Gomora felt to be so bad...  
  
xxx  
  
Rei stared toward the Battlenizer in his hand. Battlenizer. That word had suddenly appeared in his mind as soon as the object had taken form. He frowned at it before putting it in the holster attached to his belt. Somehow his action earlier did not feel so out of place. Somehow he knew that Gomora will do as he ordered it. He knew that the giant monster would heed his words. How he knew this, he doesn't know.  
  
Rei looked up again as the other monster had started behaving strangely. He knew Peguila was already dead, still standing as it had. Gomora returned immediately as its job was done. Yet...  
  
Strange liquid started to come out from the dead Peguila's body. Before he could react, the rapidly freezing dead body of a monster started to fall on top of him...


	2. Litra - New Hatchling

It has no issues with the humans to want to attack or cause harm to them. They did not try to attack _her_ so there was no reason for it to harm them anyway. Besides, those little wingless creatures had those flying things they get inside to travel to places. Those were like her own form, so those _humans_ could not be so bad, could it? Anything that have the ability to fly should be all right.

Litra saw that youngling being surrounded by those other similar creatures and sensed his fears. That could not be good, so she thought perhaps she should help that little one. But perhaps those others were not so bad. She had followed the little flying thing that flew off from the bigger flying thing to see what those humans were doing. It was intriguing, that younger one inside that flying thing seemed excited to see her. Why was it?

That other youngling seemed to be alone by himself. Perhaps she could lead these two towards that youngling so that he would not be so lonely...

xxx

Those little ones had started walking on the ground, that was no good! She had sensed the presence of that dangerous flower Juran. That other youngling was also nearby but he did not seem to be in danger. She could sense Gomora's scent as well... but puzzled as to where it came from.

That aside, those other two were in danger!

Just then, the feared mammoth flower came out of the ground. She immediately flew straight to it to destroy that flower before its pollen could harm those three. Litra took several passes over the flower before shooting her acid towards it. But using that to attack the flower would cost Litra _her_ life— _her_ body immediately weakened as she crashed towards the ground.

xxx

Dying was inevitable, yet it took too long before taking her towards that side. Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright light that took her away. The next moment when she opened her eyes, her dying body was reborn anew—she sensed a new strength welling inside her.

Rei, that youngling... had saved her life! For that alone, she would serve him by his side. That should be a fair exchange.

Rei had remained still for a moment, after realizing what he have done. (The child did seemed unaware of this special ability of him.) He called her out again after making his decision. It appeared he wanted to her to fly him to places.

 _Is it alright?_ , she had asked as Rei seemed to be able to understand her. _I'll be fine_ , he said back.

Litra was being careful when Rei had jumped on top of her. But it appeared he quickly adapted to her movements and managed to cling on...

xxx

So that was where Gomora was, inside the same device that helped restore her life. That one did not appear to be so bad either. They did seem to work well together, and Gomora did seemed to like Rei as well.

Rei seemed like a good child, even if he do not know how to express himself. She should like taking care of this child for sure.


	3. Gomora and Litra: Settling in

People may think that monsters like them were not aware of things outside once they returned into their containment slot inside the Battlenizer, but they were. Especially for the two of them, considering who was their master.

Inside here, Litra cannot exactly interact with Gomora. It was like a whole new environment inside of this Battlenizer. Even if Gomora and herself were stored inside the same device, they did not actually being kept inside the same space. Still, it was not as if they could not see it whenever Rei took out his Battlenizer to look at them.

xxx

It appeared that those other humans had taken Rei in. Litra could not be any happier. Yet the next time Rei opened his Battlenizer to look at them, she saw him still being his reclusive self. _That cannot do_ , she wanted to say to Rei but perhaps he could not hear her voice from here. Rei was such a good child, if only he would open up to those other people. She knew he had been lonesome, she felt it that first time she saw him. If only he could open up his heart a little...

Rei has that kind side in him that he had hidden. If only he could let himself be at ease with those humans and get along with them, Rei could be so strong. Rei should not only listen to what Gomora said. Fighting and defeating enemies weren't the only way for all of them to become stronger!

xxx

This Raymon! Could he not make that face when he checked on them? Something must have bothered him. Did those humans said anything bad to him? _Don't worry about it, Raymon!_ , he growled at him. _We see enemy monsters, we defeat them. We get stronger. That's all. No need to think other things._ That Litra started whistling useless stuffs, what do females know about battles!

xxx

Gomora could not sense Raymon near, did he handed _them_ to one of those humans? _Idiot, didn't you remember what happened before?,_ he snarled. If he was inside here he would not be able to help Raymon if he was attacked by unknown enemies. With Raymon's tendencies to jump on things recklessly, that kid would get himself hurt again!

Gomora roared. If there was anything inside this space that he could physically destroy, it would have been enough to allow him to vent his anger. He cannot even spar with Litra in here, how inconvenient...

No wonder the next moment when Raymon had finally called him out, Gomora really gave it all to fighting. Sorry Neronga, you messed with the wrong person. No one is allowed to hurt Raymon, no one!


End file.
